Feel The Colors
by risingfallback
Summary: SasuHina AU. Sasuke, a thief, steals from Hinata's room, when he sees her. He can't get her out of his mind. His boss orders him to kidnap her. Things get a little hectic around as Sasuke falls for her and Hinata just wants to go back home.
1. Stolen

* * *

I don't own Naruto or DNAngel.

Another story idea popped into my head. I've been reading a ton of DNAngel cause I have time to kill while I've been in CAD. So this story is loosely based upon that, but with major twists. Enjoy.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 1: Stolen

_Scritch, scritch._

Jumping lightly, a shadowy figure raced across the carpet making no noise whatsoever and leaving no trace of their existence behind. Dashing around in the shadows, the person ducked down next to a door, cleverly unlocking it and tipping it open. Going inside, the young man pause and took in his surroundings carefully.

Sasuke Uchiha was one of the best art thieves around, and the best of his age group. He was just sixteen and had already stolen hundreds of paintings, never once getting caught. His martial arts training as well as kendo had helped him to perfect balance and control, while he had already possessed an analytical mind necessary to break in and get out without being caught. He was the perfect teenage criminal for any job and he loved it.

Creeping into the large and decorated bedroom, Sasuke quickly moved as fast as he could. He had learned early on that fast but careful was the way to go. Marking everything around him into his impressive mind, he hid in the shadow of the room, listening to the near silence of the night.

Someone seems to be asleep in here, he thought amused, smirking.

Sasuke had patrolled the house for two weeks, learning as much as he could about the occupants of the house as well of the schedule and quirks of them. Smirking, he surmised that it must be one Hinata Hyuuga, the one that happened to live in this very room.

Flipping his long ebony bangs out of his equally dark eyes, Sasuke slowly moved forward into the beam of light from the part of the window the gold curtain did not cover. He smirked down at the deep sleeper.

Hinata was, as far as he could tell, the average nerd. She wore black-framed glasses that covered her beloved Hyuuga eyes, and kept her long violet hair pulled back into messy ponytails. Sasuke mused that she might look better if she didn't wear baggy clothes but he pushed the thought aside. He wasn't there to care about some nerd. He was there to steal the painting that resided on the wall of her room.

Stepping back, he surveyed the coveted art hanging in the middle of the otherwise blank wall. It was a watercolor of a lake, with weeping willows trailing their branches over the top of the banks and of a bridge. A small signature was in the bottom right corner and Sasuke could barely make out the initials H.H. written in bunched together writing.

However this guy is, he must really want this painting giving me a time limit of only two weeks to steal it, Sasuke thought, remembering that he hadn't yet met his actual boss. The man's flunkies had given him the layout of the house as well as the other information he had requested, but his real employer remained a mystery. It doesn't look all that important to me.

Hinata started to stir, shifting over to her right side. Sasuke couldn't make out her face, hidden as it was beneath her red heavy comforter. Realizing she might wake up, Sasuke swiftly started moving, taking the painting and tucking it under his arm. He was running out of time.

White-eyes opened and caught the thief in the act.

* * *

Hinata found that she was going to faint at any minute. And she would really welcome it right about now.

Gaping, she had awoken to find a mysterious man in her room, the prized painting in his hands. She could make out the tightly fighting black pants and tank top paired with the running sneakers and the choker that the thief had on. His face was too far away for her to see clearly when she was still just waking up.

Wiping the blanket off, she stepped out of her warm and cozy bed, planting her feet unsteadily onto the ground. Blinking up at the much taller assailant, she crossed her arms over her ample chest and tried not to back down when she said in an sleep filled tone, "What do you think you are doing with that?"

Sasuke couldn't help it; he had frozen. It was the first time he had ever been seen in action, and the shock of it being this one particular girl had thrown him even more. The fact that she was dressed in only a thin cotton nightgown with a ribbon under her massive chest and the fact that she had no glasses on and her hair down had nothing to do with him stopping right?

"I said, "What do you think you are doing with that,"" she repeated, coming closer. She stopped when he moved back.

Wait a minute, Sasuke thought, clutching the prized possession in his grasp, She thinks I'm some servant of her father!

Hinata may be a nerd, but her father was one of the wealthiest men in all of Japan. Originally from France, he had met and fallen in love with a Japanese woman, who painted the very artwork in the famed thief's hands. When he moved to Japan with his wife he had been able to rise in power in the world of business, securing his small family more money than they could imagine.

"Miss Hinata, I am merely rearranging the painting," Sasuke said politely, wanting to smack himself. Who in their right mind would arrange paintings in some other person's room at two in the morning?

Hinata seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Why would you do that at two in the morning?" she asked curiously, flipping through mental pictures of the staff that her father had employed. She still couldn't quite make out his face, so she couldn't tell if she knew him or not.

Sasuke sweated underneath his chocker. "Your father has plans for it to be photographed, early in the morning, so he wanted it to look its best right now. I did not mean to disturb you Miss Hinata," Sasuke said, bowing over the frame.

No kidding I didn't mean to disturb her, now she is one great big liability, Sasuke thought, mentally smacking himself in the head.

Hinata uncrossed her arms. "Oh," she said, leaning down to retrieve her long forgotten robe, exposing more of herself to him then she knew. "Can you tell him next time to please inform me?" She smiled brightly at him. "That painting was the last one Mother ever did in France and it's my favorite. I don't know what I would do without it."

You're going to find out soon. Sasuke could feel himself watch her. Her body sure didn't look like a nerd's right now.Nor did she look like the timid fourteen year old he had pegged her as. He almost felt sorry for stealing from her and tricking her.

Sasuke bowed again, still putting the act on for her. "Of course Miss Hinata," he said slowly, watching her watch him.

She smiled again at him. "Thank you so much," she replied, rubbing her small hands together for warmth. Her blanket was practically calling for her to dive under it.

"Not a problem Miss Hinata," Sasuke said, getting sick of saying her name over and over again. He wanted out of there now.

Tilting her head to the side, Hinata said, "Well? Aren't you going to move it?"

Sasuke grimaced as he turned around to place the painting on the soft floor. He could hear her feet padding closer to him and he almost gulped. If she caught site of his face, he was done for.

Reacting quickly, Sasuke wrapped one of his hands against her mouth, muffling anything she could say. He moved the other one around her waist and threaded it through her arms, bringing it to block her eyesight. She tried to squeal and she stepped back, but he shuffled out of her way and then pushed himself against her, keeping her in place with his own body.

"If you don't want to die I suggest you stay in one spot without making a noise," he hissed hotly into her ear, making her still.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to," he said truthfully, trying to focus on anything but her body against his. He was a teenage boy after all. "Now, I'm going to let go of you and you are going to let me go, otherwise I will hurt you."

Hinata nodded, her unruly hair brushing teasingly against his arm.

Sasuke nudged her along to the painting and then released his hold on her eyes. She blinked when he dragged her and the painting to the door, her still confused and more than a little frightened. Swiftly Sasuke pushed he to the ground, threw the door open and bolted down the dim hall. Before Hinata knew it, she was running after him, years of running after her faster cousin letting her keep up with him.

Turning a corner, she saw him again. Stopping, she opened her mouth wide.

Hinata screamed.

Sasuke nearly dropped his prize in anguish. He _hated _it when people screamed and now this girl was really pushing her luck. He turned back and before he knew what he was doing, he bent down, grabbed her cheeks and silenced her with a kiss.

Dammit, this is not going good. This wasn't supposed to happen; he worried, still pressing his cold lips against her wet ones. Hinata frozen in shock felt herself slowly lose consciousness. Thieves she could handle but her first kiss stolen and her mother's painting taken by a handsome criminal was all she could take in one night. She fell limp into his arms.

Great. Now I have a witness who also blew my cover and knows my face. Lovely, just lovely. 

Sasuke could heart hear the faint sounds of people coming his way. Quickly he set the Hyuuga on the floor, making her comfortable and then snatching the source of all his problems into his arms, trotting to the window he had entered. Slipping down the drain, he landed cat like on his feet and headed into the forest that surrounded the Hyuuga mansion. Hiding behind a tree, Sasuke leaned against the rough bark, panting.

This can't be happening. Not only did I screw the mission up, I also kissed the Hyuuga girl! Sasuke listened intently for any guards. None. Itachi is going to get pissed at me and so is Leader. I can't do things like this if I wish to stay free. 

Sasuke hastily left his comfort zone and dashed through the trees, protecting the canvas with his own body. It's too bad really, he caught himself thinking, she sure has a damn good body and soft lips. 

* * *

An: Yeah I know, finish one story start another.

Yeah, So Sasuke is the thief and Hinata is a goddess dressed as a geek. Interesting, no? Anyway, this one might not be updated as often, cause I'm just going with the flow on it.

Please read and review!


	2. Mission Up

I'm back. Back again. Oh well, CAD is done and this story is getting updated. All is good. And I don't see the bratty cousins from the bratty city. Woo. They need to learn not to sit on me, since one is almost my size. Not fun when they crush you.

Please review!

* * *

Chapter 2: Mission up

Sasuke darkly looked around his room, setting himself onto the edge of his bed and kicking his zori off. All he wanted to do was sleep, but he knew that Itachi would be coming after he heard the report Sasuke had given to one of the lackeys.

Sighing, Sasuke nestled onto the bed, wondering why he kept his room here so dark and neat. When he was younger, he had always kept his room airy and light, with clutter all around the floor. Things had changed greatly.

"Sasuke," a menacing voice called.

Dam, Big Brother is still sneakier than I give him credit for. Sasuke had already noticed Itachi's presence, but like always had ignored his older brother. When they had been younger, it had been the other way around. Sasuke had looked up to his brother, but after finding out his exceptional talent for stealing, the admiration he had felt had ebbed away. Now he just thought that Itachi was a freak with eye problems.

Itachi stood in the middle of the room, his red shirt nearly gleaming in the darkness. He had a black and red tie on as well with his dark hair tyed into a ponytail at the base of his neck. Held loosely in his hands was a stack of papers in a manila folder. Sasuke's eyes drifted over to the folder. Do I have another job?

Stealing a chair from the desk on the opposite side of the room, Itachi sat stiffly, folding his sunglasses and setting them on the polished wood. He cleared his throat and riffled through the papers, knowing exactly how to capture Sasuke's interest.

"Do I have another job so soon?" Sasuke asked, raising up and placing his hands on top of his thighs. "Surely after that screw up they would rather have someone else?"

Itachi shook his head. "You are still the best. And this assignment is a test of your loyalty and your skill," Itachi explained, glaring at the papers in front of him. "Not to mention it's connected to the one that you just nearly failed."

Brushing a strand of annoying hair out of his eyes, Sasuke snorted. "Loyalty? And skill? Oh that's just bull crap. And how is it related to the Hyuuga job? Wouldn't it make more sense to send someone else that hasn't been spotted?"

"Maybe," his brother mused, still not really looking at him. "But Leader wants you to do this and you don't really have a choice."

Sasuke clenched his fists at his side. Stealing was something he was good at, the pledging loyalty to his master not so much. And since he had yet to meet the man in real life, he was even less inclined to swear his loyalty. However, he had to do the job, no matter what. He was bound.

"Alright," Sasuke sighed, throwing his legs over the side of his bed and turning to face his older brother, "What do I have to do?"

Thumbing through the papers, Itachi read the main goal out loud. "Mission: Kidnap Hinata Hyuuga from the Hyuuga family with no harm coming to her."

Sasuke felt his stomach clench. Of all the stupid mother fucking things I had to, I had to get the job of stealing the hot Hyuuga. Dam, today sucks. 

"Why does Leader want the Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked calmly, threading his pale fingers together. Not a single sign that he was having in internal fight with himself.

Itachi shrugged. "Can't tell you. I don't know. What I do know is, that you have a month limit and that you can't screw this up. It's the biggest assignment ever, little brother."

Sasuke nodded. "So, I kidnap the Hyuuga, without any harm coming to her and bring her back here, all in a time limit of a month, right?"

"Yes. It would be wise to pull this off either when this Hinata girl is out of the house, or when her father is not home. Hiashi is not a man to question whether or not to kill you."

Lovely, she has a psychotic father who might kill me. This sucks big time. 

Closing his lids, Sasuke waved his hand, motioning for his brother to leave. Itachi smoothed the papers on the table, grabbed his sunglasses and strode over to the door. "Remember, little brother no mess ups this time."

Sasuke fought down the childish urge to stick out his tongue at Itachi as his brother left.

Then again, some things hadn't changed much from their childhood.

* * *

Strike. Thud. Klang. 

A purple glove encased fist shot out, hitting the dummy square in the gut. Strike after strike, the person look-alike lost more and more of the stuffing keeping it together.

"Enough," a male voice called out, rapping a stick onto the floor not covered with a protective padding.

"Yes, Father," another voice said, wiping the beads of sweat off her face with the back of her hand.

"You are dismissed," Hiashi said, turning his back to her, his brown hair hanging down past the middle of his robe clad back, beating his stick along the floor on his way out the double doors.

Hinata sighed and flopped down onto the mat, fixing her choppy ponytail. Her father had had her working for the last couple of hours, as watching her made him feel better that he could not move like that anymore. That was the way he handled pain now that he himself couldn't beat the snot out of a dummy. Watching his first daughter made him feel better that someone had stolen his wive's painting right out from under his nose.

Much as I love him, I wish he would find another way to deal with his anger, Hinata thought, her hands shaking as she pulled the gloves off with her teeth. I'm just as upset, but I know how to handle it…I think. 

Wincing, Hinata slowly made herself get up and limped over to the double doors of the martial arts area her father had insisted adding when she was three. Pulling the door open, she limped her way back to the guest room she was occupying at the moment.

Hinata frowned. The robber had not only stolen a part of her only link to her mother, he had also made her hate being in her room. The morning after his little escapade, she had moved her things temporarily to another room closer to her fathers. Much as she hated to admit it, the robber had scared her half to death and made her cry more than she had since her mother had actually passed.

Kicking her sneakers off, Hinata pulled the oversized sweater over her head and yanked, leaving her in a tight black tank top and her knee length shorts. Bruises littered her legs and she rubbed them, trying to soothe the dull ache.

Lying back, she rested her dark head on the pillow. Many could not believe that the shy nerdy looking little Hyuuga was actually model worthy. She covered her looks up though, preferring to stay out of the light of stardom. It was just in her nature not to stand out too much and she had had it that way for a awhile.

Purring in delight at the rest, Hinata clutched the blanket in her fingers. I wish I could sleep in my old room, but I guess this will be fine. For awhile anyway. If I ever see that thief again, I swear Father will finally be able to move faster than anyone would ever figure.

Yawning, Hinata nestled closer. I don't know what I would do if I see him again. 

* * *

AN: yeah so another chapter. Not very good, but helps the flow of the story. 

Okay, to clarify. Hinata is really pretty, but she purposefully dresses like a nerd to avoid attention. She's not as meek as usual, however she is still shy and doesn't like hurting people if she can.

Sasuke is attracted to her for her body at first, but he will like her along the way. This is a SasuHina after all.


	3. Stalking the Prey

Winter vacation means updates. Yeah that's what they are for. But dam, I have to go see my mom's family. This could end badly.

Please review! And possibly leave a cookie for the author?

* * *

Chapter 3: Stalking the Prey

"OW! Get off you dam cat!"

The dam cat, a fiery orange tiger, was clawing at Sasuke's pant leg, baring his little fang like teeth. He growled at the teenager and fluffed his bright fur up on instinct. Sasuke tried to dislodge the cat, but it slashed at him with sharp claws, leading several scratch marks on his hand.

"I always knew that cats were a pain in the ass," Sasuke hissed, shaking the small beads of blood off his hand, while trying to stay out of sight. "I don't want to hurt you kitty, but this spot is for me to hide in. Not you."

Sasuke had found the only possible hiding spot on Hinata's school campus. Since she was attending a public school, for whatever reason, she didn't have security around her twenty four seven, so now was the time to act. However, the school was lacking in spots to hide, since it was almost completely out in the open. The small forest of trees that surrounded the brick building was not enough to cover him, since there were two floors and people on the top could easily spot him. So he found the only bush and sat crouched down behind it, his pride going down a notch as a cat attempted to commit his murder.

Hinata sat near the back of the room, her book held loosely in her hands in front of her. Sasuke could barely make out the cover when he raised his head up but he could tell right off that it was a romance book, mostly because of the sprawling red rose decorating the cover. He sneered; it seemed most females only have romance on their minds.

Hinata was situated comfortably while his muscles were practically screaming at him to get up and move. She was tapping her foot happily, lost in the sea of words that were presented to her. She took no notice of her classmates, or the beige room around her with the traditional black board and wooden desks. She was too lost.

Hard to believe one who dresses like that has such a killer body. Sasuke shooed the cat away by baring his own canine like teeth at the poor unsuspecting fur ball.

While the rest of her classmates wore high-end clothing, Hinata stuck to her normal, dark colored baggy clothes. She didn't carry a purse, and carried a messenger bag instead with the Hyuuga clan symbol emblazed on the strap. Her glasses were perched right in front of her eyes, and her hair looked like it had been hastily brushed and scraped back into a ponytail. Her nails were clean, and it looked like she even bit the nails, or at least that's what Sasuke thought when he was observing her.

"Dang, she is sure weird. How in the hell does she even fit in with all the plastic wannabes?" Sasuke mused, shaking his leg, trying to distribute the blood evenly. It had fallen asleep a while ago.

"Class dismissed," Sasuke heard the teacher say. He lifted his spiky head and saw Hinata pack her book into her bag and throw it over her shoulder. The teacher had left, seeing as he had another class in a different room, but a group of two other girls were waiting for Hinata at the door.

This doesn't look good. 

* * *

"So Hyuuga, we hear your house was broken into the other night. Too bad no one stole you," one of the girls sneered.

Two skimpily dressed girls stood in front of Hinata, glaring at her. One had short pink hair and green eyes, her clothes all in red. She flipped her hair and showed off the big hoop earrings that she had had her father buy for her. The other had messy hair on one side of her head while the other side was perfectly combed out. Her glasses had been similar to Hinata's but the minute the Hyuuga stepped into school she had ditched them and gotten colored contacts, making her eyes a purple color.

Hinata stayed silent, but she shifted on her feet, making her balance better. If she had to fight, she would win since neither girl could really throw an accurate punch. Sakura Haruno, the one with pink hair, could hit hard-if she could connect, which it seemed she couldn't. At the beginning of the year she had tried to hit Hinata and had missed everytime. Karin was just the sidekick who was more likely to whimper and run away then to fight.

"Could I please get by?" Hinata asked politely, not wanting to be late for Algebra class.

"I don't think so," Karin jeered, threateningly cracking her knuckles, making the Hyuuga wince at the grating sound.

"We don't like you," Sakura said, moving closer so that she stood in front of Hinata. She was at least an inch shorter than the Hyuuga.

Oh really? I never knew that, Hinata thought ironically, wanting to say it out loud, but biting her tongue. She didn't want to provoke them.

The late bell rang, and Hinata heaved a sigh. She was already late.

Pushing her way past, Hinata walked out into the deserted hallway, but turned when she heard the sound of Sakura and Karin following her. Ducking, she just missed the punch thrown at her from behind.

"Nerd," Sakura said, rushing at her.

Hinata, not one to fight, blocked her punches and stopped her kicks with her legs, never once wincing. To attract the attention of someone else, she slammed four lockers in a row and waited for a teacher to come.

Sometimes being nice was not worth it.

* * *

Sasuke rolled his dark eyes. It seemed that his prey had gotten in some trouble with the sluts from Hell. He had seen the pinkie throw a punch at her as she walked out, but seeing as they had left, he hadn't been able to track the rest of the fight. Pissed, he stayed in his bush, trying in vain to get rid of the cat. The feline had become attached to him it seemed and was curled up in his lap, purring. Sasuke had tried to move him, but the creature had dug his sharp claws into his thigh.

"I guess I'm stuck with you huh?" Sasuke said, glaring at the tomcat. Purring, the cat opened one eye and stared at him. "I'm taking that as a yes."

The last bell rang clearly and loudly, letting Sasuke know it was time to act. He was supposed to follow his prey around school grounds, but the fight-as well as the tomcat that was following him-was making it difficult to move forward with his plans.

I guess I'll have to do this some other day, Sasuke thought, his new companion trotting behind him.

* * *

AN:

Woo! Sakura and Karin bashing. Yes. I hate Sakura and the only thing about Karin I like is her glasses since I have the same style. But I got mine first. Also, I don't feel like looking up Karin's eye color so I put that she wears colored contacts. Oh I'm sorry to all those other girls that hate girls like Karin and Sakura. I'm biased. I hate girls like that, cause I had to put up with them for years. Got rid of most of them, cause I go to a regional high school now.

I said Hinata is not as meek as most people think. I made her OOC but she's supposed to be so it's all good.

Random cat thrown into the mix. I hadn't planned on it, but it was so cute. Reminds me of the bipolar cat that decided that he was going to live with us. Except our cat is much bigger.

Please review!


	4. Trouble

* * *

The last chapter was so much fun to write! I love the bipolar cat (which I happen to live with by the way) and I've never really written a story like this so it's new to me. I love it.

WARNING: lots of swearing so beware.

Please review and maybe leave me a cookie?!

* * *

Chapter 4: Trouble

"What the fuck?"

Sasuke could agree to that. The bipolar cat was curled up in his lap again, purring as he kneaded Sasuke's thighs. He tried to extract him, but he had clawed him again, coming a bit too close for comfort.

Itachi glared at his brother, sitting down on the bed with him. The cat lazily cracked an eye open and hissed, lashing a paw at the elder Uchiha's face.

"Why the hell do you have a cat with you and not the Hyuuga?" he asked, his tone icy cold. His little brother was a handful and a cat that would claw his face without any kind of provocation was not helping.

Sasuke glowered at him, but told him. "I was hiding, watching the Hyuuga when this friggin cat came up and decided he was my pet," Sasuke said, his eye almost twitching when he explained. "The Hyuuga apparently got into some fight with some sluts and the office isn't anywhere where I could spy on her. I still have plenty of time to kidnap her anyway."

Itachi shrugged uncaringly. "So what's the little buggers name?" he asked, watching the cat stretch and meow up at Sasuke, who petted the cat demon in small strokes.

"Didn't name him," Sasuke said, petting the cat on the head, listening to his motor going. He eyed the vivid orange color of the cats fur and sighed. "I guess his name is FireStarter."

Itachi held the urge to roll his eyes back at his brother. Much as Sasuke was a prick, he still had some childish urges left in him. After all he was only sixteen, not yet a full adult.

FireStarter blinked at him, and purred, closing his eyes and settling back into sleep.

"So, the Hyuuga in a fight," Itachi mused, stretching out his cramped long legs, "doesn't really seem like something she would do."

Sasuke attempted to remove FireStarter and he actually succeeded. "How would you know anything about her?" he asked curiously, digging around in the white plastic bags that contained the items he needed for his new pet. Pulling out a bowl and some cat food, he jiggled the bag and Fire Starter's ears pricked up. "Do you know her or something?"

Itachi settled back, loosening his black tie. "I meet her once at a party. She didn't really seem in her element. More like the magic princess who needs saving, not the dork that can kick ass."

Sasuke poured the x and fish shaped meal into the blue bowl and let FireStarter smell it. "I get what you mean," Sasuke said, crouching so that he could unearth the rest of his purchases as the cat chowed down. "She has a killer body but for some reason she doesn't really show it like the other girls."

Itachi propped himself up on one elbow studying his little brother. "You don't…like her, do you Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't even blink. "Why in hell would I like her?" he asked, sitting cross-legged on his floor, FireStarter munching happily on his kitty chow. "She has a hot bod, but she isn't my type."

"Whatever," Itachi said, dismissing the idea. Sasuke might not like her, but Itachi had to agree that she was cute. He remembered seeing her dressed up like a fairy tale princess. He could see why Sasuke would like her looks.

Itachi stretched lazily one last time and gathered himself to leave. Before he left, however, he had one last bit of advice for Sasuke. "Don't fall in love with the hostage. Father did and look where we are now?"

Sasuke swore loudly and throw a mouse toy at the slamming door.

"Fucking prick," Sasuke said, getting up to retrieve the toy. "I'm smarter than Father ever was. I would never fall in love with this Hyuuga."

FireStarter reminded him he was in the same room and bit down on Sasuke's big toe.

"Mother F-!"

* * *

Hinata's normally tyed back hair helped hide her face as she bowed low on her knees, her hands tucked in her lap. "I'm sorry Father," she said quietly, lowering her head further down. 

Hiashi Hyuuga's odd colored eyes softened slightly at his daughter's obedience and manners. He sat up slowly from his wicker chair and tapped her lightly on her kimono-clad shoulder. "You don't have to bow so deep," he reprimanded her, meting her shocked eyes. "You said it was the other girls that started it and from what your teachers and principle said, it seems that your story checks out. Stand."

Hinata lifted herself from the spotless honey colored wood and brushed non-existent lint off her stomach. "Thank you Father," she said, meaning her thanks.

Hiashi grunted. "Just try not to provoke them and keep your pretty little head away from trouble," he grunted, a small smile forming on his pale lips. "Be good," he said, bowing at her as she returned the favor.

"Of course Father." She bowed one more time and left, sliding the paper door behind her.

Stalking down the hall, Hinata lifted the hem of her kimono up off the floor, greeting the many servants she met along her way to her temporary room. Without the glasses and her baggy dark clothes, she resembled a princess in her lilac and black kimono.

Shaking her head, Hinata entered her room, closing the door softly behind her. She sat facing her vanity, brushing away her long hair from her face and picking up the gold old-fashioned brush from the table. Smiling gently as she ran her fingers along the details she started to run it through her thick hair, brushing the slight curls that were left from constantly putting her hair up.

A knock at her door made her place the treasured object down and calmly call out, "You may come in."

The door opened slowly and a chocolate-headed brunette stuck his face in, eyes lit with happiness. "Hello Hinata," the visitor said, just as Hinata flung herself at him."

"Neji!" she yelled out, clinging to the poor boy, her arms wound around his neck, stretching as far as she could to reach up to his height.

"If you hold on any tighter you might strangle me," Neji joked, leaning over so that she could unhook her arms from around him. Smiling down at her, he said, "You grew since the last time I saw you."

Hinata blushed. Neji Hyuuga, her cousin, was really handsome with his long hair that went down to his back and his pale face. Whenever she first saw him, she would become a blushing mess, but he never made fun of her for it.

"Turn around would you," he asked her, and she complied quickly. Turning slowly, she let him watch her.

"Yup, you grew," he said calmly, making her blush more.

"So did you!" she exclaimed, examine him from bottom to top. He wore loose jeans and a navy blue tee shirt with a black over shirt with a buttoned collar with the rest of them unsnapped. He hovered over her by at least five inches.

Neji laughed and let her enjoy herself. He loved his cousin and barely got to see her since he lived in France most of the time. At seventeen he already graduated high school and was trying to make it big in the world so he really enjoyed the time he had with her.

"I didn't come here just to visit," he said, making Hinata tilt her head in curiosity. He couldn't resist patting her she was just so cute. "I heard about the break in," he said seriously, watching her face contort into sadness.

Neji's smile fell. "I know who did it."

* * *

A/N still short, but getting better.

So age list coming at yea:

Sasuke: sixteen.

Hinata: fourteen

Neji: seventeen

Itachi: nineteen

I know I screwed with their ages, but I hope that that is okay.

This is the first story I haven't made Hiashi even a bit evil. I am trying to not make him a bastard. This might be hard.

Please review and maybe (possibly) leave the author a cookie?


	5. So Crooks Have Hearts Huh?

So people have been asking me to make the chapters longer…I might. I don't know. I just go with the flow on this one. By the way, I like to use foreshadowing a lot, so readers beware you might want to kill me sooner or later for answers.

Please enjoy and if your not too busy maybe drop a review (or a cookie)?

* * *

Chapter 5: So Crooks Have Hearts Huh?

Neji crossed his long legs, and put Hinata's small head in his lap. She cuddled closer to him and wrapped her sturdy arms around his lithe waist, trying to absorb his warmth. She looked up to and respected her older cousin, and they had a close relationship, even closer than the one Hinata had with her little sister Hanabi.

Stroking her hair lovingly, Neji let her hug him, since she was a total wreck. Her face was blotchy from crying and her once beautiful hair was frizzy from her racking her short finger nails through it to help ease her inner conflict. Neji patted her shoulders affectionately as she stopped her heaving crying. She raised herself up and wiped her puffy eyes with the back of her sleeve, sniffling.

"I'm so sorry," Neji whispered into her ear, letting her try to control herself, as he rubbed her back. She was strong, he knew that, but even she broke down once in a while. "I'm sorry I let him take the painting away, and I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything to help you."

Hinata raised her white tinted eyes to his. "It's not your fault," she said quietly, fidgeting with her oversized kimono. "You don't know where he is and you didn't know he was hiring a job on the painting. Really," she said, smiling at him, "I don't blame you and neither does anyone else in this house."

Neji let himself run his fingers through her hair, untangling the mess she had left with his long fingers. When they were younger, she had done the same thing for him when he had been inconsolable, and at the moment, it felt right to do. She let him, even placing her head closer and sighing in contentment, a small smile playing along her pink lips.

"How is business going?" Hinata asked as Neji let her rest her back against his firm chest. She could feel the beats of his heart and the minor movements he made when he breathed.

Neji sighed. "Pretty well," he said. "Sometimes I want to just get up and quit but then I think that I would have to start all over again at another place, working my way to the top." He smirked at her, though she couldn't see from her position in front of him. "And then, how would I send my pretty cousin all of those precious gifts that that you get for your birthday huh?"

Hinata blushed, and whipped around to lightly rap her cousin on the head with her knuckles. "Neji!" she said playfully. "Don't lie to me!"

Neji raised his hands in front of him, warding her off for future attacks on his much-needed head. "I'm not," he said, chuckling. "I like sending you little gifts. It makes me happy for you to be happy."

Hinata could feel her eyes stray to the fancy brush on her vanity. Neji had given it to her for her last birthday. She treasured it as well as anything else he had given to her.

Neji watched his cousin. He loved her more than anyone, even more than his mother. She never asked for anything except love and maybe a little respect and she would never outright demand something. She could calm him when he was going crazy and although she flinched at his scathing remarks, she never once backed down. To him, she was everything good and pure in the world, so he loved her, respected her and showered her with gifts when he couldn't be there for her. He was her protector and her older cousin.

Hinata raised herself up off of the bed and leaned against the wood frame of it, her hands clasped behind her back and a wide smile decorating her face. "Do you want to go see Hanabi?" she asked, emphasizing her little sister's name, a devilish tint to her voice.

Oh no, Neji thought.

Hanabi was known for her playful, and sometimes destructive habits. Although she was just nine she was a bit of a flirt, and even hit on Neji, much to his utter disgust. Not to mention the fact that she was spoiled, and had even attempted to cut his hair shorter when she was a toddler, thinking that his hair was much too long for a boy. He had never quite forgiven her for that or for her calling him a sissy boy.

"Uh, are you sure you want me to be around her, Hinata?" Neji asked, as close to begging as he could get.

"Yeah, come on Neji, she's not that bad," Hinata said, skipping to her door and holding it open for him to go through.

"You hate me don't you?" Neji asked to the ceiling, as he followed his beloved cousin to see the munchkin from Hell.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't help it. Whenever he was alone lately, he would think back to the Hyuuga. He had tried not to, but every time he refused himself, he would dream of her, in a not so innocent way.

With FireStarter on his stomach, Sasuke had his head pillowed with his arms, his legs crossed as well. The cat purred on him, and Sasuke faintly smiled at him. He made his room feel more alive, brighter in a way it had never been before.

Sighing, Sasuke's thoughts slipped back to the Hyuuga.

She was hot and that alone made him like her somewhat though he had known many girls with similar body types in his life. However, not many girls would chase after a thief for just a painting or hide their killer bod from guys. She was a mystery to him and nothing was sexier than a mystery.

I won't end up like Father, Sasuke thought, closing his eyes and scratching the cat on his head.

Sasuke scowled, thinking of Fugaku Uchiha. His father was also a criminal, but a much bigger and better one. He had stolen tens of thousands of things in his life, but someone had stolen something from him-his heart. Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke's mother, had once been a beautiful actress, and someone, most likely an infatuated fan, had ordered him to kidnap her for him. He had been able to, but as he had gotten closer to her, he had found himself in love with her, and hadn't been able to give her up. For whatever reason, Mikoto had fallen in love with him too, and under the secret of the night, Fugaku had stolen her away, giving her two sons as well as a comfortable life. They lived somewhere in the mountains now, but neither of their sons ever visited them for many reasons neither brother cared to think about.

Sasuke scowled. I can't fall for the Hyuuga…all she is is a meal ticket and nothing more. Not a lover, not a girlfriend, nothing more than a job that must get done. Got that you stupid, loser heart?

Sasuke felt FireStarter dig his claws into him, and realized that he had been scratching the cat too hard for his taste.

"Sorry," he muttered to the cat, rubbing his ear instead. "Didn't mean to hurt yea."

* * *

Neji found the differences between his cousin Hinata and her younger sister Hanabi astounding, and if he didn't have proof he wouldn't believe they were siblings. Hinata was the image of innocence and yeah she could kick your ass but she chooses not to. She kept her image clean and didn't show off any of her good looks. Hanabi seemed to be the opposite. She tested everyone's patience and was a real wild child, showing off her belly button and occasionally swearing when she lost her temper-again.

"Come on Neji," Hanabi said, pouting as she tugged obnoxiously on his sleeve, "I need to get something for Father."

Neji glared down at Hanabi, but let her tug him along, as Hinata followed, hiding her smile from his sight with her hand. She giggled when her loud sister pulled him into a clothing store, one that a man of Hiashi's age, stature and of course sexual orientation would never go into.

In other words it was a clothing store for teenage girls.

Hinata found herself slipping from her cousin and sister and wondering to a nearby bookstore, wanting another romance book.

Excusing herself after she bumped into someone, she strayed over to the romance section, browsing. She loved romance and couldn't stop herself from purchasing yet another each time she walked in. Before, she had thought endlessly of her first kiss, but now that that thief had taken that, she could no longer muster the reason to think and obsess over it.

Pulling a book from the overstocked shelf, she examined the back, a small smile curving up on her face. It was perfect!

She bought that book, clutching it to her heart lovingly.

The title was Stockholm Syndrome a book she had been mooning after, but couldn't buy since a servant was always with her. Her father did not think it was good for her, but under the circumstances she thought it was perfect.

* * *

**A/N: **I know that people have requested longer chapters-I will try but this one is short, because anything else I would have typed would have made the story less appealing.

The cat is orange because the bipolar cat I have at my house is orange. That's pretty much the only reason.

If you noticed, Neji and Hinata are quite close. Hehe, not incest like though…I will eventually write a NejiHina. Just not in this story.

Hanabi is nine at the moment, so I didn't change her age, since she is still five years younger than Hinata.

Please review!


	6. Stalking and Kidnapping

RAWR! I'm trying for longer chapters, I really am.

Please review!

* * *

Chapter 6: Stalking and Kidnapping

Sasuke followed at her heels silently, as unnoticed as the shadow that trailed along behind her. He kept his distance and kept well hidden, making sure that each footstep was quiet and would not capture her attention as he skulked in the background.

Hinata had her blue headphones jacked up in her ear, her messy hair only half up falling into her face as she walked along the path of the famous park, her hands clasped neatly behind her back while she half danced to the songs that were playing. She watched the many other joggers and such go by happily, sometimes waving politely at the people that seemed to know her or were just really friendly.

Sasuke had been following her for an hour as she circled the natural pond endlessly: apparently out for fresh air or for the exercise he didn't know which. She had stopped only once along her path to buy a water bottle that she took two sips of and stowed away in her messenger bag that thumped along her side, banging her hips as she walked.

Sasuke bit his lip while she turned around another corner, momentarily out of his sight. When he turned, there she was in front of him, her head bobbing rhythmically to the music. She had forgone the jacket and had tied it around her waist instead, showing off an oversized black tee shirt that had an eighties band logo on the sleeve. Sasuke found himself craning his head to get just the littlest peak.

I have really become a loser, Sasuke thought, forcing himself not to walk away and slap himself hard on the side of his face.

"Neji!" Hinata yelled, and Sasuke tuned back to the rest of the world, seeing Hinata hug a stranger boy with long brown hair that flowed against his back.

Who the fuck is this? Sasuke thought, feeling jealousy wrap its claws around him and dig in.

Hinata's smile was wider than he had ever witnessed as her and this Neji continued along the path, Neji circling an arm protectively around her narrow shoulders. When he turned around, Sasuke noted the white eyes, a trait that only Hyuuga's had.

He must be some sort of relation, Sasuke thought, slipping from behind one tree to another, his nails digging into the rough bark.

Hinata finally took her left ear bud out so that she could talk to Neji, and then took the other out when she couldn't hear him. The two seemed at ease, walking along the greenish blue water of the lake, while small kids ran around, ice cream smeared along their jaws and cheeks, happy just to be outside.

Sasuke slipped a hand into his pocket and slicked his hair back, making the ebony spikes at the back of his head lay semi flat. Slipping a pair of thick black sun glasses out of his tee shirt pocket, he raised them to his eyes and walked out, making sure to avoid the ten year old kids who were in the middle of an argument with their respective parents.

Five feet was a good distance to maintain as long as there were other people with him. Thank god that the park was a popular place or else it would have looked like he was stalking the pair obsessively.

Hinata was laughing politely at something the other Hyuuga had said, and Sasuke felt himself want to run up to them both and steal Hinata away. Grabbing Hinata in front of this loser and then sticking his tongue out while running away would be childish but it would help his inner conflicts.

I have sunk so far, Sasuke thought, as he heard the words, 'shopping' and 'make over.'

Hinata trotted faithfully behind Neji, frowning as he surveyed the area with his Byakugan. It was noted in most cases that instead of having bad eyesight, as most people thought, Hyuugas had better vision than most able to see farther and in more detail than other humans could.

"Neji, can we go home now?" Hinata asked, tugging on his long sleeve like a child.

"Sure," he said, patting her head with a small smile creeping on his face. He couldn't deny his cousin what made her happy, unless what she wanted was something she couldn't have.

Hinata giggled into her hand and skipped ahead, heading to the car that Neji had borrowed for the time being while he stayed with Hinata.

With a violent burst of wind, Hinata's hair whipped out of its cage, blowing around her face so hard, she couldn't see. Brushing it away, she had to untangle the back with her fingers before she could put it back up and even then it was impossible.

"Silly Hinata," Neji said, shaking his head as he bypassed her, teasing her.

"Neji," she whined, drawing out his name as she struggled to keep up with him. He was almost to the bright red convertible and was just extracting the set of spare keys that he had been loaned from his pocket.

Frustrated at her hairs lack of being up, Hinata huffed and started jogging to a restroom five minutes away. "I'll be right back," she called out, her long hair trailing behind her like a dark curtain as the wind picked up again.

Neji shouted something to her, but she the wind blocked out his words. Seeing the smudged white walls of the cramped restroom, she bent over at the separation of the two genders rooms and guzzled down a few gulps of hot water, wrinkling her nose. She wiped her mouth and turned to go into the women's room, but a callused hand targeting her pressure points stopped her cold. What happened to me? She wondered hazily as she fell backwards slowly, her eyes falling shut as thick arms wrapped around her, cradling her so that she wouldn't be hurt. Before the blackness enveloped her, she saw a spiky dark haired teens face, his expression pained as she hit his stomach.

What's going to happen to me?

* * *

Sasuke couldn't keep his blush down as he felt his cheeks glisten like a cherry. Hinata and her heavy bag was draped over his shoulder and he found that she was heavier than most of the items that had been requested of him to steal. She was out cold her hair undone and her face paler than ever as he sprinted back towards his own dark blue car. Thank god he had parked it in another parking lot or else he would have been screwed with her cousin around, more than likely strictly looking around with his Byakugan eyes.

Hinata sighed in her sleep, curling her arm around his waist. Sasuke almost paused in his escape, but when she let go and nuzzled into his neck he started running again, finally catching sight of the less crowded area. Hinata bumped along his lower back, her face almost equal to his butt.

Dam, dam, dam I'm so f-in screwed, he thought, reaching his pale fingers into his pants pocket and setting Hinata down, her head leaning safely against his car. Sasuke set her in the back of the car. He started the car and whipped out of the park, running his fingers through his hair.

Finally, he thought, smiling at the girl in the back. I finally got her. 

* * *

Hinata felt like she was going to sneeze. And she did just that.

Achoo!

Hinata's sneeze flung her body upwards and she felt a furry body cling to her stomach, claws driving painfully into her flesh. Blinking rapidly, Hinata sat up. She couldn't see much except for the large orange cat situated on top of her. Where am I?

Hinata blinked back tears from the faint light, and squinted, looking around at the many unfamiliar objects in the room.

The cat forgot his anger, and started cuddling up to her, his head brushing the bottom of her chin. Petting him absently on the head, Hinata picked him up in her arms, and got out of the rumpled bed.

"Do you know where I am?" she asked the cat, running her right hand teasingly along his head with the tips of her fingers.

"You're in the care of me."

Heart beating wildly, Hinata whipped around to her left. There, almost completely hidden in the darkest of the shadows, Hinata saw Sasuke smiling devilishly at her. He popped out, walking slowly until he was right in front of her his breathe mingling with hers.

Hinata stopped breathing for a moment. It's him! It's the guy who stole mom's painting!

Taking a deep breath, Hinata stuttered out roughly, "W-where a-am I?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Wherever you think you are, you're there."

The cat wiggled in her arms and Hinata let him drop. Slinking over to Sasuke, he meowed adorably, eyes glowing with innocence. Sasuke picked him up.

"That doesn't make sense!" Hinata whispered, but Sasuke still heard her.

"It does if you think about it."

Setting FireStarter on his desk, Sasuke fiddled with his drawers, extracting a photo. He sauntered over to Hinata, smug smirk on his face, and held the picture up in front of her face. Hinata's face dropped dramatically. It was a picture of her, when she was practicing with her father after a tournament of fighting.

"How did you get that?" she shakily asked, moving back, her butt hitting the bed. Sasuke towered over her.

Sasuke couldn't identify why, but for some reason, hearing her so nervous made him frown. He kept it hidden in the depths of his mind, a thought for later. "It's easy enough for a thief to get."

A bubble of shock as well as silent rage popped somewhere within Hinata. She blinked back tears of horror. "You've been stalking me!" she yelled, pointing at him, falling back on the bed as she moved further back. "Why are you doing this to me? Why did you kidnap me?"

Sasuke shrugged half heartedly, his cat winding along his feet. "They're my orders from my boss, who by the way, wants to see you now for whatever reason."

"Why is he doing this?" Hinata muttered to herself, slowing getting up, keeping her eyes trained on Sasuke.

"I don't know. You should ask him, whoever he is."

"I already know who he is," Hinata said, certainty mixed with disgust lacing her words. "I almost wish I didn't"

Why are you doing this…?

* * *

AN/ Haha, another cliffhanger! And no answer to whom the boss is. Too bad for you guys.

Please review.


	7. Reveling the Boss

I updated! I played Ds games, I read manga. So today was all good.

Please review!

* * *

Chapter 7: Reveling the Boss

Sasuke pulled her closer to him, her chest brushing against his. Lowering his head, he brushed his lips along the shell of her ear. "So, you think you know who the big bad boss is?" he whispered, feeling the shivers that emanated from her small body. Pushing her back onto the bed roughly, he sneered down at her, his sharp canine teeth bared. FireStarter ran tail bristled under the bed, hissing and spitting.

Hinata's heart was beating faster than it was supposed to. Rubbing her throbbing wrist, she glared at him darkly. "I do know who he is whether you believe me or not."

"Sure you do," Sasuke said unconvinced. Shaking his head, he walked to the door, and holding it open, leaned against it. "Are you coming or not?" he huffed out, waiting for her to come.

Hinata eyed him, but he had the upper hand. After all, he was the one that had been able to knock her out. Shrugging, she tiptoed over to him and exited his room. The minute she stepped into the carpeted hallway, she ran into a dark figure, which held her shoulders before she could fall back.

"Ah, it's nice to see you again Hinata," Itachi said, teasingly blowing on her flushed face. "Though I must say, you don't seem all that excited to see me."

Hinata pulled back from him violently, and she managed to twirl around on her foot so that she didn't bump into Sasuke's chest. "What are you doing here, Uchiha?"

Itachi patted her head. "So dense sometimes," he said, shaking his head sadly. "You don't see the family resemblance?" he asked, grinning wickedly at her.

Hinata shrieked. "You're related to that devil?!"

Itachi shrugged and Sasuke slapped his head. "Let's just go see the boss."

Hinata scowled. "I'd rather stay here," she said, planting her feet firmly, a look of absolute stubbornness painted along her delicate features.

"Too bad," Sasuke said, and with just the slightest amount of his muscle power he had her up on his shoulder, face equal to the middle of his back. "You're coming."

"Jerk!" she hissed, punching his back fiercely, furious at having been outwitted again by the black haired thief.

Itachi turned on his heel, and nodded, walking ahead. Sasuke stalked after him, keeping a firm grip on Hinata's struggling form.

Dam, Sasuke thought, his hand itching to slap her. Either we get to that meeting fast, she stops wriggling like a worm with seizures, or I pin her to a wall and kiss her like crazy. 

Nearly chocking on the spit in his mouth, Sasuke stopped in his tracks, shaking his head wildly.

Hinata's annoyed tinted voice reached his ears just as he resumed following his brother. "What's with you?"

"Nothing you would care about," he lied, turning a small corner. Itachi stuck his thumb down and Sasuke released Hinata, setting her back gently onto her shaking feet.

"You're still a jerk," she whispered, tightening her ponytail out of habit. They stood in front of a large door, and Hinata got shivers along her spine thinking of seeing the boss behind them.

"Better get in there," Sasuke grunted, his arm coming over Hinata's and grabbing the iron door handle, pulling it open. Shoving her in with his shoulder, he kept his eyes trained ahead sensing that this meeting was more important than he had anticipated.

"Ah, young Hinata how are you doing?"

Blindly walking where Sasuke pushed her, Hinata whipped from side to side, the room lit faintly with only half burned out candles. Squinting, she saw a chair located at the front, the back turned to them. Resisting Sasuke, she tried to turn back to the door, but Itachi also placed a hand on her, his strength more than hers.

"What don't want to see me?" the voice taunted, and the faint thumping of nails hitting wood reached Hinata's ears. "I didn't think you were so rude Hina. Have you lost all that politeness your father drilled into you night after night, while your cried your lonely little eyes out? Or did you finally get that your trashy father has eyes only for his youngest, and uses you only for a release of the emotions that he can't express himself?"

Hinata narrowed her gifted eyes, struggling against the arms now securely on her own, restraining her from attacking the mystery boss. "Don't talk about him like that!" she yelled, lashing out with her feet, coming close to striking Sasuke in the knee. He yelped, and slapped the back of her head harshly. She didn't show him how much it hurt, but instead kept fighting back.

"You don't know anything about Father! You have always hated and looked up to him in equal pieces for he was the one that you trailed after like a lost puppy," Hinata screamed, feeling Sasuke's long nails scrape her wrist, drawing a fair amount of blood. She was being forced to her knees, driven down by Itachi's knee digging against her back. "No matter how much you wished you were him, you couldn't be and that drove you into your dark madness!"

Hinata coughed harshly, her throat raspy. She had never lost control of her emotions like that, not in a long time. Her father was not a subject to be taken lightly and no matter what anyone said, Hiashi did love her in his own way.

Itachi and Sasuke exchanged glances over Hinata's shaking head. As far as they knew, no one would dare talk that to their boss unless they had an immediate death wish.

Chuckling erupted from behind the chair and Hinata cringed, hearing the cruel sound echo in the dark all around her. The chuckle stopped, and the leather chair slowly turned around.

"Glad to see that you didn't change much," the man said slowly, a mad grin spreading across his face.

The man's long hair was parted at the shoulders, the silky brown tresses flowing down to his stomach where he had an expensive, designer suit on. He had forgone the tie, but even in the dim light Hinata could see the green tattoo on his forehead, the mark of the gang he had joined before she was even old enough to speak. It seemed to glow in the dark, like the stickers she had coveted and stuck on her ceiling when she was seven.

Grinning wickedly, the man clasped his hands in his lap, feeling the heated glare from Hinata, and the surprised glance of Sasuke, who had never seen him before, or for that matter hear his name.

"Hinata, say my name would you?"

"You're the scum of scum, the evilest gang member of Japan, the man who would kill without a second thought…" she paused, lifting her eyes to defiantly lock gazes with him, "You're the younger twin to a certain wealthy business man, a mere shadow of a person. Right, Uncle Hizashi?"

Watching from the sidelines, Sasuke felt his eyes bug out of his head. The two were related! That meant that his boss, the man he feared and looked up to, was the twin brother of Hiashi, making him a Hyuuga as well. Of course! Seeing the pale eyes without the pupils, it all made sense now.

"I can see the fire growing within you little Hinata," he said, sitting forward, leaning onto the desk in front of him. Pushing off with one ring laden finger, he stalked towards her, waving away his two subordinates. Kneeling on one knee, he lifted Hinata's trembling chin with his finger, eyes gleaming in the flickering light. "Even when you were younger, you were the only one who could ever tame Neji, a miracle that even I could not stimulate though I am the boys father."

"Maybe if you spent some time with him, he wouldn't hate your guts," Hinata said boldly jerking from the unwanted attention and raising to her feet, positioning herself into her fighting stance.

Hizashi laughed. "Don't bother, little Hinata. Your harsh words mean nothing to me. I have heard much worse and coming from a brat like you they don't mean much in comparison. So don't think you can outdo me."

Hinata backed up, while Hizashi towered over her lithe frame. "Why did you have him take Mom's painting? And why did you have him take me here?"

Hizashi leaned down, and pushed her bangs out of her face, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I have big plans for you, little Hinata and I think you will resist to all of them. However," he said, pulling back, "you will comply in the end."

"Go," he said, waving again to Sasuke and Itachi, and then pointing to the door. "I wish to speak with my niece alone."

"Yes sir," Itachi and Sasuke said, bowing and then exiting, Sasuke peaking back in before he shut the door.

"Now come we have much to discuss…"

* * *

AN/

Well you now know the identity of the boss! It's Hizashi! I don't have anything against him, but I thought it would be a tad different than what you all were expecting (and I had this nagging me from the beginning.)

Now, I know Hinata is way OOC but this is fanfiction and this is the way she is supposed to be. I think deep down, sometimes everyone has a breaking point. Hinata just met hers.


	8. Lonely Family

Sorry for not updating in a while. I didn't really feel like it. Lame I know. Oh well.

Oh I got into Programming and Web design so I am really happy at the moment!

Author's note on bottom.

Please review.

* * *

Chapter 8: Lonely Family

"What do you want of me?" Hinata asked, her eyes defiantly looking into his. She kept one fist extended outward to ward him off.

Hizashi chuckled darkly, smothering it with his hand. Not many dared to look into the eyes of a gang member with his royal status. Not unless they were ignorant-or wanted to die.

"You sure have changed since I last saw you," he mused, cocking his head to the side and examining her from every angle possible. "Such a short little girl you were. Not to mention a shy little thing, one whose own father wouldn't bother getting to know. You just put all of your worries into paintings-just like your pitiful mother."

Hinata felt him circle her like a predator, slowly inhaling her tangy scent. She trembled, fear invading her senses as well as a flaming hate. He was a dangerous man; she knew that much from Neji. Provoking him would not be good. She decided no more outbursts unless she wanted to die.

Hizashi paused and pulled out a picture. Gazing at it, Hinata almost thought she saw a glint of pride and happiness in his eyes before they turned back to stone.

Seeing the long brown hair, the Hyuuga blessed eyes and a smaller child with blue hair, Hinata nodded painfully. "That's Neji and me when we first met."

"Yes." He put the picture back into his pocket. "You will find that that scene will be very haunting to you with what you both are going to help me with."

Hinata shook her head anxiously. She didn't know what he wanted-it was like he was speaking riddles. "I don't get what you mean."

Hizashi smiled wickedly at her. "I want you to lure Neji here. I know he has a soft spot for you, one that I can use to my advantage. He is my son and soon, you will be my daughter as well."

"What do you-" Hinata began. Then she realized his meaning and shuddered, eyes narrowing in contempt. "What makes you think I would want to be Neji's wife?" she hissed harshly, letting her anger control her again. This man was disgusting and evil. Neji was like her brother!

"You don't have a choice." Lifting her chin with his finger, he grinned darkly at her, reminding her of an age-old fear of the villains in Neji's comic books. "Besides, if you won't have Neji, I'm sure one of the Uchiha's wouldn't mind having you as a whore of sorts. They are the sort for falling for their captives after all."

Grimacing, Hinata bit one of her knuckles, feeling the sharp tingle of pain invade her senses. She couldn't allow herself another burst of anger or else a slap or more would be coming her way for her disobedience.

This can't be happening, she thought, closing her eyes, and taking deep breathes. I don't understand. Why would he want this…why now, why this, why Neji and me! I don't understand. 

"Why?"

Her question rang into the darkness. Hizashi shrugged. "I have no reason to tell you. Itachi! Sasuke! Get back in here!" he yelled, and soon enough the two Uchiha's came in, Sasuke's eye ringed black and blue.

"What happened to his eye?" Hizashi asked impatiently while they restrained Hinata, who was fighting like a horse again. She turned her head around and tried to sink her teeth into Sasuke's pale flesh, but Itachi pushed on her forehead with his palm, keeping her back.

"Nothing," Itachi mumbled, lifting Hinata up off the floor with Sasuke's help. She wasn't all that light, especially when her kicks were aimed for their heads.

Hizashi clapped his hands on his desk, jolting the struggling threesome. "Itachi you stay here. Sasuke," he pointed to Hinata, "take her to your room and make sure she is comfortable. I want her to feel like this is her home from now on. Got that?"

Sasuke nodded. "Here help me," he said, motioning for Itachi to help.

"Put me down," Hinata ordered. Itachi ignored her meager complaints and heaved her over Sasuke's shoulder, her face once again equal to his backside. She had to withhold the childish urge of giving him a wedgie, and instead hit the middle of his back sharply with her middle knuckle.

Sasuke sauntered out, keeping a firm grip on Hinata's knees. Dam her, he thought, feeling her shift, upwards. Her chest is rubbing against me. This could end badly, if my hormones start acting up. Dam her! 

Hinata pouted, her hair hitting her face with every step Sasuke took. The blood was rushing to her face, and she had to close her eyes or else she felt she would faint.

The two had the same thought floating through their heads.

What does he want with Itachi?

* * *

"So this is your course of action sir? Do you think it wise ?" 

"Yes." Hizashi turned back to the bare wall, lacing his fingers together on habit. "I want her as bait for my son, Neji. I think they would make wonderful grandchildren for me. The kids would have the added bonus of double Byakugan and I of course would raise them to be part of our organization. I would have a second chance at the family I always deserved. Everything will be perfect."

Itachi nodded absently, stroking his chin. "And what about your wife? Do you want her here as well? I'm sure Sasuke could get her to come."

"I do not care for her anymore. She had the chance to join me and she could not because she was too weak." Hizashi turned, the leather creaking under him. "That is another reason for Hinata to be the mother. Unlike my former wife, she is strong and has a will that is tough. Hard to be broken. She is perfect."

"So…why did you mention that if she wouldn't do it, you would give her to me or Sasuke?"

"Ah. So you were listening in on our conversation. Don't worry," he said, seeing Itachi frown in the dark, "I'm not mad. It's true. If I cannot force her to be with Neji, than you or your brother will do nicely, since you both have wonderful genes that I can exploit. Besides, Neji is just as unpredictable as Hinata, if not more so. I remember him as a little kid, before I left for good. So, this is riding on you and Sasuke as her caretakers to drill it through her head that she cannot win, no matter what happens."

Itachi bowed shortly. "I get it sir. Sasuke and I will be successful in this mission."

"You are dismissed." Hizashi waved him away carelessly, shuffling his papers on his desk.

Shuffling out, Itachi grinned. Well Sasuke, maybe you and I will have to fight for this one. He sauntered down the hall back to Sasuke's room, where he could hear the startled shriek of FireStarter through the thin walls. Remember little brother; I never lose.

* * *

"Where is my daughter?" 

"Uncle…I'm so sorry," Neji said, bowing so low his nose touched the polished wood floor of the meeting room. "We were at the park ready to go home when she raced to go the bathroom, telling me to wait for her. She never came back." He fisted the bamboo mat underneath him, wanting to pull his hair out and yell, scream-anything to lift this horribly bitter feeling of responsibility and helplessness off of his shoulders.

Hiashi withdrew his black metal cane from the umbrella stand next to his wheel chair, and with an impressive amount of strength, flung it across the wide room. It hit a tall glass case, shattering the glass to sharp tiny pieces. The ribbons and certificates as well as photos remained intact in the case, safe from his fury.

"This cannot be," he muttered under his breath, rubbing his puffy eyes with the back of his hand. "How can it be? She was always so tough; able to handle everything I threw at her since the moment she was born. She should be home now, serving me tea and chatting quietly about mindless things like she always does." He rolled his chair to the case and reaching through the glass remaining, withdrew a faded blue ribbon, safe from dust but not the scorching light.

Neji watched almost morbidly as Hiashi clutched the fading ribbon to his chest. "This was Hinata's first ribbon. Do you remember what she got it for?"

Chocking on the almost tangible air, Neji nodded, trying to quietly clear his throat. "She won it at her first grade art fair. She drew a picture of our family."

Hiashi sighed, his chest heaving from the need to cry. "Family huh? She drew me and her mother, holding a newly born Hanabi while she watched on happily. You, your mother and…your father were also in it, happily smiling while you whispered something in his ear." Reaching back in to set the ribbon in its place, Hiashi's wrist scraped a sharp edge of glass, leaving a long gash on his arm. A thin trickle of blood ran down his arm, but he either didn't care or didn't feel it.

"Do you remember who stole the picture the night after she won?"

Nervously, Neji nodded, his neat hair hitting his face. He brushed it aside.

"The same person who more than likely wanted the last painting my wife ever did in France as well as my daughter, who was conceived there." A look of bitter realization hit Neji, and his eyes widened. "He always loved the country that he claims made him a real man."

"You mean that…?"

"Yes…my brother- your father- has Hinata in his clutches."

"But why would he want her?" Neji asked desperately, standing abruptly from the mat. "Why? I don't get it."

Hiashi raised a brow, turning his chair back and gliding over to his distraught nephew. "Oh don't you? Hizashi has always wanted someone to take after him, among other things. If he has Hinata, it's just like having you. Which, he knows of your attachment to my eldest." Hiashi saw Neji's face flame at his words. "Yes I know. He might be using Hinata as a way to get to you, while accomplishing his goals at the same time. He was always smarter than he appeared to be, that gangster brother of mine."

Neji felt shaky all over. Covering his mouth, he tried to repress the urge to empty his stomach right there.

"It's all my fault," he mumbled, depression settling along his heart like a deep frost.

"No it's not. No one blames you, so you shouldn't either. The blame lies solely with Hizashi whose ambitions have always lead him down the wrong path."

Rolling back to the big picture window in the side of the room, Hiashi waved his hand. "You may go now. Don't do anything stupid. We should hear from one of Hizashi's men soon."

"Thank you Uncle," Neji said, whipping at his face. Backing out, he stalked out the door, back to the room Hinata had spent the last night in.

He didn't see the lone tear that slid down Hiashi's wrinkled face or the way the old man shuddered, quietly calling out the names of his wife and his lost child.

It was always better to cry alone when you belonged to the Hyuuga family.

* * *

AN/ Yes it was a bit angsty. I mean it kinda has to be. And I didn't make Hiashi a bastard! That is a major thing for me! Yeah! 

Yes, so that is only part of Hizashi's plan. Twisted ain't he? Anyway, I said there wouldn't be any NejiHina but there is some one-sided stuff in there. As well as some ItaHinaSasu. Woo, a triangle. Cool. It just worked itself into there.

Tried to make it longer and more detailed.

Please review!


	9. Family Ties revised

* * *

Note. Most of the beginning is the same, but the rest is different.

-cHi-1000-SpRiNgS- pointed out to me that I put Hinata in telling Sasuke about the plan twice. Thank you again. And since I majorly screwed up, I made it even longer. I hope you enjoy!

Please review if you didn't already!

* * *

Chapter 9: Family Ties

_Ball dances were not Itachi's thing. _

_Standing on the edge of the room, he silently watched the dancers twirl around their partner's, the girls' skirts flowing around them enchantingly. He shook his head at his thoughts and gulped down the last of his sugar sweet punch. He was still too young to drink, though he felt like he had lived for thousands of years if not even more. That was what it was like to be an Uchiha. _

_One sight attracted his eyes, a small porcelain like girl, mixed in with the gushing crowd twirling around her. Itachi estimated that she was around Sasuke's age, give or take a year or two, making her ten or eleven. Her green and red kimono clung to her, while she fidgeted with the curling ribbon around her neck, tyed tightly by her maid. Blushing, she avoided the curious stares of the partiers and headed towards the back of the party, turning only once to locate someone far off in the crowds. _

_Might as well follow her and find out where she is going. A little thing like that shouldn't be left alone, girl or not. _

_Itachi followed her stealthily, his footsteps light on the marble underfoot. She was fast; he had to admit that. It seemed that she was a Hyuuga, since she knew her way around quite well, taking all the puzzling twists and turns as careless as a child would. _

_Finally, he found her. She was slinking off, brushing crystal tears from her face. At the sound of his footsteps she turned. Her luminescent eyes glowed in the faint light of the flickering lamps._

_Itachi was used to caring for younger kids, since Sasuke was a needy child. Kneeling down, he brushed a stray tear from behind the girl's black-framed glasses. She stared up at him in awe, cowering backwards at the same time. No one had dared come this close without repercussion. _

"_You shouldn't cry all alone in the dark," he said, lifting her up into his arms. She was so small it was like carrying air. _

"_Ah…where are you taking me?" she asked, clutching his red suit shirt tightly in her small fists. Confused, she tilted her head to the side, tears still falling. _

"_Where is your room?" _

_She pointed down the long hall, and to the right. He let her lead him to her room, and set her down on the floor in front of the closed door, smoothing her skirt out for her where it had gotten ruffled in her haste. _

"_Thank you," she said, smiling sadly at him._

"_No problem." He tucked his hands casually into his pockets and turned his back on her. "What's your name, little girl?"_

"_Ah…Hinata Hyuuga."_

"_I'm Itachi Uchiha. I'll be seeing you soon, little Hinata."_

_Hinata gripped the side of the door, her nails biting into the wood. She mouthed the words, 'It's always best to cry alone' and retreated to her room, tears still falling down her face. _

* * *

"Put a shirt on. Now."

"And if I don't feel like it?"

Hinata sat back, her head hitting the back of the wall. Closing her hands around her ankles she sighed. "Fine. I give up. Leave me alone." After the meeting with her uncle, she couldn't muster enough sarcasm to battle with the ever-annoying Sasuke. She just averted her eyes from his half naked form, throwing a toy at a purring FireStarter. He batted it under the bed, hiding his lithe body under it too.

Sasuke tilted his head quizzically at her. Since he had first met her, she had fought him every step of the way, no matter what he did. And now, it was like her life force had been sapped from her, leaving a mere shadow of what she had been. She was cold; shivering even, though it was hotter than it had been in weeks. Her eyes were downcast, fixed on her feet. Not to mention, she wouldn't fight with him, something he had anticipated since the moment he found he was to kidnap her.

"Hey." He threw his rumpled shirt at her, hitting her head. She plucked it off and threw it randomly to the side, not even looking at him. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're acting like someone died, or something."

"A lot of things are wrong," she said, whipping her glasses off and rubbing her temples. A headache was screwing with her mind, though not nearly as much as Hizashi's lingering words. They kept ringing, echoing loudly.

"Then why don't you tell me?" he offered, grabbing his shirt and putting it hastily back on. Sitting closely by her side, he squeezed her right knee comfortingly. He didn't let his hand linger; it was obvious she disliked him touching her. "Come on, really."

Hinata gripped her ankles tightly. "Why would you care?" she asked softly, her glasses tossed aside. She didn't need them anyway. They were just another thing to hide behind, a barrier to put up between other people and herself.

Sasuke frowned and cleared his throat. His mouth was suddenly dry. "Just tell me already. Moping about like you are, is driving me nuts."

Hinata just shrugged weakly. "Your boss-my uncle-wants me to lure my cousin here. And after Neji is here, he wants us to bear children for him."

Sasuke brought his hand to her, scraping his short nails along the contour of her face. She was shaking so hard that he could feel the vibrations on the bed. Softening his tone, he said, "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know," she said, her voice cracking. She refused to cry in front of him. "He wouldn't tell me."

"…I see." Hinata didn't reject his soothing touch, so he moved forward, and tipping her back, brought her up against his hard chest. Stunned, she sat still for a moment, while he guided her rough hands to hold his back.

"What are you…?"

"I'm in a hugging mood," he said jokingly, tenderly stoking her back. Feeling her open her mouth to ask another question, he said quickly, "Don't ask anymore questions."

Hinata snapped her mouth shut. Sighing, she let him sooth her frayed nerves. Neji used to use the same technique on her when they were younger and it still worked. Holding her captor's back, she felt him cuddle her closer, his hands still rubbing.

"Thanks." Hinata hated to admit it, but he smelt-and felt-nice. His scent was alluring, a mix of cinnamon and something all his own. She loved cinnamon and she inhaled the scent like an addict.

Sasuke reluctantly let her go. "Your welcome," he said softly, smiling at her bemusement. He let a finger lightly trace her small smile, and then he pulled back, swinging his long legs over the frame of his bed. "I'll go get you some food, alright?"

Hinata nodded. Sasuke walked away, leaving her alone.

"This is so weird," she said out loud, shaking her head.

"MREOW!"

Hinata found an accusing furry face in front of her own. Patting the frazzled cat's head, she whispered, "Alright, I'll play with you while your master is gone."

* * *

Sasuke stalked the dark halls of the manor, hands tucked in his back pockets. The scowl on his face was darker as he threw open the double doors of the kitchen, barking out, "I need food for the prisoner!"

He leaned against the white tiled kitchen counter, biting his lip. Ino, one of the servant girls hurriedly threw together an assortment of vegetables, fruits and some side dishes for the Hyuuga, never once making contact with the Uchiha. She bowed low, long golden hair hitting the stone floor. "Here you go, master," she said humbly, handing him a platter piled with delicious looking food.

"Thanks," Sasuke said shortly, taking it and walking out. Ino was nice in her own way, but he could never shake off the longing looks she always sent his way.

I really shouldn't have touched her, Sasuke pondered, making sure the milk on the tray stayed still. She just looked so pitiful I couldn't help it. He took a mini tomato and popped it into his mouth, licking the juices away slowly. "Tasty."

Rounding a corner, he nearly ran into a still Itachi. "What are you doing here?" he asked, balancing the tray. "You nearly made me spill the whole thing, damn it."

Itachi just glared at him, eyes flaring at the food. "Why so much food for such a small charge, little brother?"

"I don't know. Ino just heaped it on up."

"You could have told her that was enough. It's not like she would dare talk back to you."

Sasuke shrugged. Itachi was getting annoying. "Whatever."

Itachi turned to Sasuke's retreating back. "I know you'll fight for her."

Intrigued, Sasuke looked back, cold eyes questioning. "What do you mean?"

I guess he doesn't know. That's even better than I had anticipated. Itachi just shook his head. "Nothing. I'll see you later, Sasuke."

Annoyed, Sasuke trotted off. Sometimes I wonder if big brother is alright in the head. 

* * *

Hinata tossed a red cloth ball towards the door. FireStarter raced after it, pouncing with his claws unsheathed. He growled and bit into it, pieces of red string lingering on his face.

"Goofball," Hinata muttered affectionately. After getting used to his sudden mood swings, FireStarter was a good and funny cat. He was also a good distraction.

…But not good enough. 

* * *

_Hinata, age six, gazed lovingly at her older cousin, clutching his shirtsleeve tightly. She almost never saw him, so she treasured every little moment spent with him. Neji smiled at her, and patted her head. "You're so cute, Hinata," he said, brushing her bangs out of her face to gaze into her liquid silver eyes. She was utterly adorable and he enjoyed making her blush. _

_Neji was not disappointed. A cherry red color creped along her pale face, settling on her rosy cheeks. He smirked. Sometimes it was too easy. _

_The rest of the clan was holding a meeting in the room next door so only the children and the nannies were present to watch the young Hyuugas. Hanabi was cradled in the hands of a young maid, gurgling happily up at the blonde girl's face. _

_Neji, visiting for the week, laughed. "Do you think I'm cute, Hinata?" he asked curiously, bending low to be face to face with her. He ignored the other kids around him, one of them throwing a major tantrum on their left. A maid quickly soothed the irate kid's nerves. _

_Embarrassed but determined, Hinata nodded. "Yes. I think you are cute," she whispered._

_It was Neji's turn to blush. He smiled again. "That's sweet." He pinched her chubby cheek between his fingers. Brushing his lips along her forehead he said, "Thank you."_

_Hinata beamed up at him. "I love you Neji!" She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly and not letting go for anything. _

"_I love you too Hinata," he said. __You're the only one I ever will love._

* * *

The present day Hinata sighed. It had been eight years since then and she still held onto that memory, never letting herself forget Neji's words. He loved her, and she loved him. But to make a family, a certain kind of love was needed…and Hinata didn't love Neji like that.

Irritated at her own thoughts, she wiped a rainbow colored cat toy at the door, not realizing that a certain figure was standing in the doorway. Clunk! It hit his forehead, and crashed into the milk glass, splashing the white substance down Sasuke's shirt.

"Damn," he muttered. He set the tray on his desk and started moping his shirt with a handy paper towel. He turned around, and found Hinata watching him. "What?"

Hinata felt her cheeks flush for some unknown reason. "Nothing. I'm sorry."

"You should be," he muttered, and he beckoned her forward. "That was your drink for supper. Now you have to go without."

The blush died on her cheeks. Damn bastard.

* * *

AN

Yes, I am sincerely sorry for messing up like that. I didn't double check my work. Oops. But hey you guys got a longer chapter right?

Please review!


	10. The Adventure Begins

Chapter Ten: The Adventure Begins

Hinata turned on her side. "No way," she muttered, throwing the blanket over her shoulders.

"Yes way," Sasuke said, jumping to the end and pushing her close to the edge. "My bed, my rules. So I can either throw you over or we can share. Trust me, both are tempting at this point."

"Pervert," she hissed. He smirked at her. His chest was bare and he had chosen only to wear boxers, dark blue in color. And since they had yet to work out real sleeping arrangements it seemed that neither would be happy. Hinata because Sasuke was sharing with her and half naked and Sasuke because Hinata had kicked him where it hurt.

"Bitch," he hissed.

Hinata just shrugged and settled back down. "If you don't like it then don't sleep here."

It seemed that the kindness of before was slowly evaporating.

Sasuke finally regained himself. "Whatever. You can stay." He hovered over her, and Hinata almost had no chance to react. "I happen to like this position. It can lead to several things all of which can be very pleasurable for me," he suggested, getting closer.

Hinata blushed. "G-get away from me!" she shrieked lashing out blindly with her fists. She connected with his side and he fell, still holding tightly to her.

"That hurt," he mumbled, rubbing his side with one hand. "You sure punch hard for a girl."

Hinata pushed him off of her. "I liked you before. At least you weren't a prick."

Sasuke shrugged carelessly and sat back down on the bed. He patted it. "Come on. I'm tired, and I'm sure that you are too. Let's just get some sleep." At her disbelieving face, he sighed. "I promise that I won't do anything perverted to you or try anything. I really do swear."

Hinata slowly nodded and when he slid over, she crawled in, settling comfortably on her side. She felt Sasuke move towards the wall and heard him yawn lightly. "Good night," he mumbled.

"Night."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji cast his blanket aside angrily and stalked to his door, throwing it open. His personal maid watched terrified as he told her not to follow. Then, he walked outside in only his shorts.

There were only a few balconies added onto the Hyuuga mansion and Neji found that this one was the best suited for him. It was higher up then the rest, creating the illusion that he was flying. When he felt trapped like a bird in a cage, he would come here or someplace like it, to calm his out of control thoughts and to sooth his frayed mind.

It was Hinata that had first shown him the balcony.

They had been young, but even so Hinata had had no fear that the drop represented. She had boldly told him, "'It's not the falling part that I'm afraid of. It's the not getting back up part that I fear.'" Since she had first uttered those words they had stuck with him, reminding him that though she was different and shy she wasn't without smarts and courage.

"She is the one that I admire most," he muttered, leaning his elbows against the railing. The moon was halfway across the sky, a silver orb hanging in a sheet of darkness. "And the person that I love the most."

Neji felt the stinging wind pick up. He was already shaking in the cold night, but he refused to budge. Calm memories were flowing through him, and his face regained lost color.

"Don't worry Hinata. You fell-but I will always come to help you back up."

He turned and went back to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I wish things could go back to the way they used to be,_

_So that if I was falling you would be the one to catch me._

_But for now I can wait,_

_For I know that at a later date,_

_You will finally forgive me._

Hiashi read the poem silently to himself. He was ragged from grief, and tired but he forced himself on repeating the lines over and over again in his mind.His wife had written them long ago,before they married, when they still had so many issues to work out. And they had become his guide in a sense.

A knock at his door interrupted his contemplating time. "Come in."

A bedraggled servant ran in, panting. His face was beaded with sweat and he smelled like he had been rolling around in a horse stall. "Sir," he gasped out, "There is a letter here!"

A perfectly shaped brown eyebrow rose slightly. "A letter? You are making such a big fuss about one little letter?"

He blushed. "It's urgent. Really. It's from your brother, Hizashi. See." He held the white envelope out and pointed to a name. It read in clear red letters: Hizashi Hyuuga.

"I see... you may go now." The man bowed, and walked away. "Wait." He turned. "Don't tell anyone about this. And get Neji here as soon as you can."

"Yes sir."

Hands shaking, Hiashi slit the envelope with an opener and pulled the small folded paper out. Unwrinkling it, he slowly let his eyes wander along the page, while his heart rate increased.

_Dear Brother, _

_By now, you must have guessed that I took little Hinata from you. She is here, with me. Don't worry; I have the best men taking care of her. _

_So, you must be thinking to yourself; Why did you take her? Simple really. She is after all, the person that my son loves the most. _

_Hinata is safe here- at the moment. Until you hand over my son to me, she is in constant danger of being used as a whore. I don't think that you would want that, would you brother?_

_The only thing you can do is to hand Neji over to me. And maybe you will have a chance at seeing your daughter again. But who knows...maybe I will double cross you.  
_

_Don't even think of calling the police. Because they will never catch me, a real man. Come to the cafe at the corner of High Street and wait there on Sunday at six p.m. Don't make me wait. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I wait alone for you as tears slide down my cheeks_

_and I wonder where you are sometimes _

_as my heart rate increases. _

_I know that you are gone from me_

_But still I wait for you_

_Because there is something that is bothering me_

_that you didn't seem to do._

_Before you left, you showed no sign _

_that you weren't coming back_

_but the biggest clue I have to say_

_was your lack of a real smile. _

_Sure you did, you smiled at me_

_but it wasn't really true._

_it lacked the shine, _

_it lacked the light_

_that all your smiles seemed to have. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN/ Wah I have come back! Sorry for the long break. I've been having difficulties writing. But hey, I have come through for you guys!

Yes not much SasuHina is this one. But the other characters need to move the plot along as well. There will be more coming at you though. 

Ah, yes I'm a poet. Not that great, but I think I did a semi decent job on this one. I shall post it later on deviantart if any of you care. My name is risingfallback on there. 

I like plot twists. Can you tell? There will be more to come as the story progresses. 

That is all I have to say at the moment. So please, review? And maybe send a cookie if you really love me? 


	11. Teasing

* * *

Chapter 11: Teasing

Hinata groaned in her sleep and cuddled closer to her pillow, her fingers fisting into soft hair. Her nose bumped into something solid, and her eyes fluttered, her vision hazy from sleep.

"Meep!" She whimpered softly. Her whole being was encased by a very solid very muscular and half naked male body. Sasuke's arm was wrapped possessively around her lower back, one of his legs overlapping her own. His head was higher up on her pillow, his chin tucked on her head, while he slept on soundlessly.

Her whole face red, Hinata tried not to think of how it felt to be held so tenderly yet so passionatly at the same time. She could feel each steady breath he took, his firm chest rising and falling with each and every breath.

_Get a hold of yourself, _Hinata reprimanded herself, inwardly shaking her head at her folly. The guy's a real prick. He shouldn't even be touching you.

Hinata sighed, her chest rubbing alongside his. She blushed heavily, and tried to wriggle away from him. Sasuke growled menacingly in his sleep, and Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin. When she settled neatly back into position he exhaled almost cheerfully. His arms brought her flush against him.

His head moved closer to her ear. "Enjoying yourself?" he said huskily, his warm breath caressing the sensitive skin.

Hinata blinked and then slowly realized that she had been played. She tried vainly to push him away, but his dominant position was harder to throw off. Skillfully, he tumbled on top of her, his hands immediately trapping her wrists.

Hinata pushed her body up flat against his, trying to throw him off. "Get off me you pervert!"

Sasuke just pushed her wrists further down. She hadn't realized that the more she pushed against him, the more he could feel of her. "Not a chance in the world," he replied cheekily, smirk widending across his face. For once, he had the complete upperhand. She couldn't possibly escape from this one.

"Little brother, I always thought you were above rape," a cold voice intoned. Sasuke felt his blood run cold, and he whipped his head around to see his brother slouching against the wooden frame of his door. A steaming mug was held in his hand, while Ino hovered behind him, anxiously looking in the other direction, so long as it wasn't at them.

Sasuke grunted and let Hinata go, rolling off her to sit on the edge of his bed. Hinata scuttled over to the corner, pulling the blanket to her red face in an attempt to hide.

"What do you want now?" Sasuke asked, throwing on a pair of loose black pants. Teasing Hinata was all around fun, but he knew of Ino's attraction to him. It was best he didn't lead the poor girl on-or give her more to fantasize about.

Itachi's brow rose. "I thought that it would be obvious by now," he said. "I thought you guys might be hungy. You wasted nearly all of the morning in bed."

"What time is it?" Hinata asked, still covering herself up. She could feel the heat of Itachi's gaze on her body, and it unnerved her even more than Sasuke's.

Itachi checked his wristwatch. "It's exactly 11 o'clock," he stated roboticly, stepping further into the room. Ino trotted faithfully at his heels, a plastic tray stacked full of breakfast food in her trembling hands.

Hinata growled in the back of her throat. Right about now, she should be in her English class, studying Shakespeare. She didn't much enjoy the old man's writing, but she would rather dissect a sonnet than deal with haughty criminals. After all, a sonnet couldn't rape or maim her.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "Yeah, that might be true," he said slowly, scratching at his rumpled hair, "But even when we were kids you never brought me any food. Why would you bring us food now?"

Itachi glared at him, his dark eyes blazing almost reddish. "My actions are none of your concern," he replied icily. Hinata and Ino shivered at the same moment. Uchihas are not ones to make angry.

Sasuke shot one last questioning glance at his older brother and then shrugged again. "Fine. Whatever. Free food."

Ino timidly approached, setting the laden tray down on his desk. She bowed low, the corners of her filthy skirt rubbing along the floor.

"Thanks," Sasuke said over his shoulder, throwing a maroon tee on over his head. Hinata watched the blonde blush around the edges of her pale face. She averted her blue eyes and went back to staring blankly at the wall.

"You can go now, Ino." Itachi held the door wide for her, his arm holding it up at the top. She slipped under it, chancing one last glance back. Hinata saw the girl smile a little at the sight of Sasuke scrutinizing a tomato before she left, her skirt trailing along behind her.

Hinata smiled a bit and let the sheet fall. For the moment, Itachi seemed intent on annoying Sasuke by taking everything that the boy wanted and stuffing it into his own mouth. Sasuke pouted, and aimed for an orange, swiping it before the older Uchiha could steal it. A triumphant smile lit the corners of his mouth.

"Save some for the hostage," Itachi ordered, his arms crossed loosely. Out of the corner of his eye he watched the clueless Hinata watching Sasuke, who was tying a gold chain around his neck.

"Hinata?"

Turning at the sound of her name, Hinata watched Itachi. The way he held onto his own necklace, rubbing the small metal circles made her think she imagined him calling her. However, he spoke back up.

"Your uncle- our boss," he started off, twirling the silver loops in his cold fingers, "requests that you meet with him in the next hour. There are people here who are quite excited to see you."

Hinata's face wrinkled in confusion. "Who?" she asked, standing and walking forward. She snagged a cinnamon roll and started peeling the layers away, while licking the sticky residue left over on her fingers. She didn't seem to notice the lingering looks the Uchiha's spared her.

"You both will find out later," Itachi said after clearing his suddenly dry throat. "Just make sure you look presentable."

Hinata examined her clothes. She hadn't showered recently and she hadn't changed her clothes either. "Um..." she started.

"I will of course, drop you off some clothes and escort you to the showers," Itachi said calmly.

"Okay," she said, picking up a glass of milk and downing the white substance in one go. She wiped the mustache off as best she could.

"Ouch Dammit!" Sasuke yelled, jumping up and clutching his big toe. Red marks littered the area around the nail. "Stupid cat," he muttered under his breath, cursing.

"Good kitty," Hinata praised, rubbing the affectionate cat's back. She bent over and fetched his bag of dry cat food and poured it out into his bowl. He happily chowed down, purring the whole time.

Itachi exited, shaking his head. If he didn't know better he would have almost assumed that Hinata was fitting right in, even becoming closer to Sasuke than was normal. His fists clenched, his long nails digging into the tender flesh of his palm. He wouldn't allow his younger brother to disrupt his careful planning for the immediate future. Blood ties or not, Sasuke would submit to Itachi's will sooner or later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is Sasuke treating you alright?"

Hinata looked up from the tiled floor to watch Itachi. He was walking slowly, hands in pockets, necklace flashing brightly under the luminescent light of the bathroom. His hair hung over his left shoulder.

"I guess," she said hesitantly. She unfolded the blue towel he had handed and placed it on the wooden towel rack hanging on the blue wall. Behind her was the shower, a cubical enclosed kind. On her left lay a tub, built to resemble a hot spring. All around her, steam swirled. She had already taken her glasses off, preferring to see rather than hide at the moment.

"Good," Itachi said carelessly. He walked up behind her, placing a soft hand on her shoulder. "Come. I'll show you how to operate the shower."

Hinata trotted after him, listening as he explained which way to turn the handle to get hot and cold water. He hadn't taken his hand off and the heavy weight was uncomfortable. She shrugged her shoulders in an attempt to shake him off, but he just dug his nails in, eyes flashing. She gulped. Unlike Sasuke, Itachi was scary.

"Think you can handle it?" Itachi asked mockingly, smirking down at her.

"Of course," Hinata responded, tempted to kick the cocky bastard between the knees.

Itachi's smirk grew as he waddled over to a small bench in direct view of the shower. "Go ahead, get clean." He waved his hands eagerly at her bemused face. Clearly, she didn't get what he was so smug about.

"Aren't you leaving?" Hinata felt a large lump settle in the back of her throat and her stomach fall roughly to her feet.

Itachi shook his head. "Nope. I get to watch the show."

Squeaking, Hinata shook her head frantically. "Uh uh," she said stubbornly, clapping her hands over her reddening face. "Get the heck out!"

Itachi sat quietly watching her seethe. It was amusing. First she would glare at him, then start mumbling threats under her breath. Then the cycle would start again.

"I never knew you were a pervert, dear brother."

Sasuke stood in the doorway, a towel slung over his shoulder. His gaze flickered from a hopeful looking Hinata to a pissed off Itachi.

"The hell are you doing?"

"Guard duty," Itachi barked out, slumping forward on the bench. It protested loudly under his weight.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side. "I don't doubt that," he said sarcastically.

Hinata jumped up and scurried to Sasuke's side. She leaned up, cupping her hands around his ear. "He doesn't **have **to stay in the bathroom to watch me right?" she whispered urgently.

Ignoring the feel of her so close, Sasuke said, "He shouldn't have to."

"Well, you know from where he is sitting he could very easily watch me," she whispered again, trying to show him to keep his own voice down. "Help me, please?"

"Fine." Sasuke tried not to blush. She smiled sweetly up at him, and then pulled back.

"Big brother, surely you don't have to sit where you can see her naked," Sasuke said bluntly, throwing his towel onto the toilet seat cover. "She's going to have a heart attack if you do."

Hinata felt like smacking the younger Uchiha in the head. Jeeze, blunt much?

Standing, Itachi breezed past Sasuke, stopping in front of a blank looking Hinata. His hand reached for hers and when he grasped it, he gently placed kisses on the tops of her knuckles.

"See you later," he shouted lazily over his shoulder, as the two left behind fumbled for words. "Don't you dare touch her Sasuke."

Finally getting his voice back from the surreal sight of Itachi kissing Hinata's knuckles Sasuke shouted out, "Screw you Itachi!"

Hinata slapped her forehead. "Men," she mumbled, "I will never understand them and there lecherous ways."

Scowling Sasuke pointed to the shower. "Just get in already."

A single violet eyebrow rose. "And are you going to attempt to watch me too?" she challenged him.

Sasuke sneered. "I don't think so. I'm a criminal not a peeper."

"Like there's much of a difference," Hinata said lowly. "So where are you going to be if not in here?"

Sasuke held up a book he had hidden in his pocket. "I'll sit on the floor, back to you, reading."

Hinata searched his face for lies but found none. It seemed he was being sincere-for the moment anyways. "Okay," she said uneasily. "But if you watch..." she let the threat linger.

"I get it. Now get in already. I want a shower sometime in this century too," he said. Sitting down, he playfully stuck his tongue out at her.

Hinata stuck her tongue back out at him, her face tinting red along the edges. She watched him turn his back like he said he would and then he dived into the world of words, ignoring everything around him.

Opening the shower door, she gently slid it back into place when she hopped in. As quick as she could, she slipped out of her clothes, and threw them over the top of the door. Then she turned the handle and adjusted the water to hot.

The searing water poured down her body. She shivered. She had missed the sensation of water against her skin. When her clan duties got too much at home, she usually recovered with a visit to a hot spring or a nearby pool. Water soothed her more than anything.

I **was **born close to the ocean, she mused. She checked to make sure that Sasuke wasn't peeking. True to his word, he was reading, not so much as one carefree glance thrown her way.

She hated it, but she made sure not to take too much time in the shower. Sasuke did say that he needed one too and she hated when other people used up all the hot water. Hanabi often did it to her when she managed to secure the bathroom first.

She turned the water off, the last bits trickling over her toes.

I need my towel, she thought, sliding the door slowly so as not to arouse Sasuke's suspicion. She managed to hook it with the tips of her fingers and then shuffled back in, heart thumping. Sighing, she started to dry her hair.

"That was close," she mumbled under her breath, drying her long legs.

"Are you done yet?"

"Shut up," Hinata yelled at him. Then she realized that he had her clothes. "Um..."

"What do you want now?" Sasuke sighed out loud, closing his book and sauntering over to the shower. He kept his gaze on the floor- Hinata could hurt when she wanted to.

"Could you hand me my clothes?"

"Stupid girl," Sasuke hissed. She had thrown her clothes carelessly on the floor, where she couldn't reach them. He picked the pile up, and handed it to her when she stuck her dripping arm out to reach.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"No problem."

She withdrew back into the shower, heart thumping and face red. Sasuke hadn't tried anything to see her or done anything even mildly perverted to her.

Maybe he's a good guy after all.

She stepped out, tugging her shirt down. It was a normal black shirt, except a bold Uchiha fan was emblazoned on the chest. For pants, she had been given long black boy shorts. She kept her wet hair down for a change, the strands at the end brushing her waist.

Sasuke shook his head. "Sit somewhere over there," he said, pointing vaguely into the corner of the room. "Just don't watch me."

"Like I would," she snorted.

Sasuke shrugged and waltzed over to the shower. He pulled the door back, sliding it so that it was partway open. As soon as that goal was accomplished, he slipped out of his shirt, and started unbuttoning his pants.

"What are you doing?" Hinata screeched, covering her hands with her eyes. She turned her back on him, breathing heavily. Her face was red as could be, though she had seen him in less. Somehow, it seemed more intimate when he was undressing to enter the shower.

Sasuke smirked and rolled his dark eyes to the ceiling. "Getting into the shower," was his brilliant comeback.

Hinata sat on her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs. "Could have warned me," she groused.

From inside the shower, Sasuke yelled out, "Oh you know you enjoyed it."

For a moment, a faint smile lit her face: it was gone after only a short while, but her amusement didn't wane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Itachi."

"Yes?"

"Are they getting ready for the meeting like I instructed?"

"Yes. They are finishing up with showering." Itachi poured a steady stream of milk into the coffee cup and then stirred.

"Good." A set of pale hands intertwined, a chin jutting out over them. "Fetch them as soon as you are ready. I need them to set the plan in motion."

"Yes. They are important little pawns aren't they?"

"Indeed. They are. I can't wait to see what this plan will lead to."

Itachi smirked in the faint light, his sharp canines gleaming.

"Neither can I. Neither can I."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN/ Yes! An update. I have been working on this one all week.

I think it's a bit longer than normal so I feel real proud. Not much of the Hyuugas but they will come into play soon. I promise.

Oh I keep forgetting. Thanks to those that review! You really make my day!

Random question: Do you like my old name better, or my new one. moonlightdemondancer or risingfallback? Just a little nosy about what you guys like...

Please review!


	12. A Twist in The Normal

Chapter 12: A Twist in The Normal

"Come on. The meeting is this way."

Hinata followed along behind the Uchiha's, carefully picking her way along the crowded halls. Sasuke was dragging her, his hand wrapped tightly along her wrist, to make sure that she didn't wonder off or get lost. Itachi stalked ahead, throwing menacing glares and heated gazes at the both of them.

"I get that. I'm not stupid you know," Sasuke replied, running his free hand through his choppy locks. His shoulders were tense and he was frowning at Itachi's back.

"Could have fooled me," Hinata mumbled.

Sasuke glared while Itachi nodded at her, and attempted to hide his ever growing smile.

"What is this all about?" she mused. So far, she had gone through a gruesome awakening, and a horrible experience in the bathroom. She wasn't in a good mood, and the fact that she had to go and meet with her uncle did not put her in a happier mood.

Itachi flung his dark ponytail over his shoulder. "Your uncle has a surprise for you," he informed her, stopping in front of a large, ornate door. He smirked as he flung open the door wide. "I'm sure you won't like it very much."

Hinata growled in the back of her throat, but maintained her composure. She wasn't going to mess up and attack him like she had earlier. If she could play her cards right, she figured she could jump him and incapacitate him. If she managed that, she might be able to get away.

"Hinata."

Hinata's head whipped up, and her jaw dropped down. Beside her, she felt Itachi and Sasuke both smother her, keeping her close so she wouldn't bolt to meet-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Neji twisted his hair in his fingertips, agitated. His uncle watched him slump forward in his chair passively. _

_"Your father kidnapped her. Are you going to let him keep her or not?" Hiashi asked. Neji could tell that he wasn't trying to be a leader. He was just a father who wanted his daughter back. His eyes, coveted for their all seeing power, couldn't help him now to find his daughter. They were outlined with a solid black from sleepless nights. His clothes were rumpled, and his breath reeked. Losing someone was always painful, but not knowing what happened made it the wound harsher._

_"I want her back," Neji said softly, shaking his head from side to side. Hinata, he thought longingly._

_"Will you go to meet with Hizashi?"_

_"Yes."_

_"No! Don't go!"_

_The two males turned, noticing Hanabi. She had burst in the door wildly, her arms flailing as she launched herself at Neji. He caught her, careful not to let her fall. _

_Neji didn't know what to do. Hanabi was sobbing into his shoulder, her small body trembling with the force of her tears. She clutched at his jacket, and wouldn't let go no matter what soothing words he whispered into her ear. She was a smart girl. She knew that he was lying through his teeth when he said that she would never miss him, that he would be coming back real soon._

_"First mother, then big sister and now you. Why do you all have to leave me?" she whimpered into his chest. _

_Neji stroked her back in slow, calming circles. Hiashi watched. _

_"Don't worry. I will bring your sister back," Neji said firmly, finally managing to move Hanabi off of his lap. "I won't let anything bad happen to her anymore."_

_Hanabi wiped at a tear making its salty path down her face. "Really?" she asked hopefully, standing up next to her father. _

_"Really."_

_Hanabi hugged him, hard and fast. It wasn't the same as Hinata's, but it had nearly the same effect. _

_You're coming back home Hinata. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Fugaku wasn't easily lead on or manipulated. He was the one that was the leader, the manipulator. Years of crime had made the tough shell around him even harder. _

_And it all crumbled when he caught sight of Mikoto._

_He was ordered to capture her. The client was a dweeby forty year old millionaire. He was obsessively in love with Mikoto and wanted her all to himself. Though repulsed with the man, Fugaku took the mission._

_The mission should have been fairly routine; get in, knock the girl out, and then leave and deliver her to the man so that he could get paid. Simple right?_

_Not quite._

_When he tried to creep into her room, Mikoto screamed bloody murder. Turns out, she was a tad paranoid. Seems her fears were proven right. Then, when he tried to shush her, she bit him so hard, it left scars on his hands. _

_"Let me go, let me go, leave me alone!" she had yelled out, as he lifted her up, non too gently. He had already disabled her bodyguards. _

_"Not a chance in hell," Fugaku had grunted, shifting her so that her chin tucked onto his shoulder. For some reason, seeing her eyes sparkle made him weak..._

_He knocked her out as gently as he could. It took only four hours to reach his employer...but he didn't make it within the time limit. _

_Fugaku held onto Mikoto. _

_And he would be damned if he let her go. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's been a long time hasn't it Hinata?"

Hinata, close to tears, nodded absently, stunned. Itachi's grip on her upper arms tightened and he pulled her closer. He could feel her muscles bunch up, ready to spring. Sasuke, on the other side, tightened his grip as well, and brought her closer to him so that he had a better grip.

"What-" Hinata mumbled. She didn't take notice of the many men huddled in the shadowy corners, but had eyes only for the main guest in the center of the room.

"I'm here, Hinata. Don't ever doubt that. I'm not leaving you again. Not if I can ever help that, got it Hina?"

Hinata, shell shocked as she was, nodded. "I get it...mother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahaha, Sorry for the late update. I finally found a life. sweatdrop Anyways, kinda short, but with lots of plot for the story to move on.

Betcha didn't see that coming huh?! I know in a previous chapter I had said that her mother had "passed." Not a mistake.

Please read and review!


End file.
